


Instant Eternity by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Eternity by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Instant Eternity  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Instant Eternity 

###  by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan (Adelaide@morganne.freeserve.co.uk) 

Category: Poetry, Q/O, POV, Romance

Archive: You mean you actually want this?? Woah, scary.. But  
yeah, if you want it, you can have it. The fic that is.

Rating: G, maybe PG.

Feedback: Loved it? Loathed it? Couldn't give a damn? Tell me  
anyway. Adelaide@morganne.freeserve.co.uk

Spoilers: Nope

Disclaimer: The Star Wars world and all it's inhabitants are  
the property of George Lucas.

Warning: I don't really write poetry and it shows. Also, this  
woke me up at 1am this morning to be written

  


When I close my eyes what do I see?  
I see forever gazing back at me  
A lifetime's longing soothed and eased  
Carpe Diem, the day we have seized  
To mine your heart is forever bound  
Soul-mates in each other we have found  
However short our mortal lives may be  
We'll be together, just you and me  
For with each other our souls are complete  
Ever darkness come near, we shall defeat  
And when our final days are done  
Each other in the Force we become

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

  



End file.
